dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kefka Palazzo (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Kefka Oh... just some scum. Not gonna let you die quickly... Neutral Hm... where should I start? Time to deal out the hurt! Oooh, a new plaything! Opponent level >10 higher than Kefka Did you come to be destroyed? How long will you last? Kefka has low Health I have no use for you! Now I can go crazy! Opponent has low health Come and get me! Too late for tears now! Other Destruction to ALL! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Welcome to my one man show! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Your life's worth nothing. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle There's the last lamb! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Don't go getting your eyebrows in a furrow. — Warrior of Light Retire already if you're so tired. — Garland Fields of flowers on the brain? — Firion Look at who I get to mess with next! — The Emperor It's time for children to go to bed. — Onion Knight Let's bury this ancient relic back into the ground. — Cloud of Darkness I hate half-baked cookies like you! — Cecil Well, look who it is, the traitor. — Kain The older one's half-baked too! — Golbez Are you a traveling comedian? — Bartz I'm... at a loss for words... — Exdeath I can show you the way to hell. — Gilgamesh I have no use for a rag doll. — Terra Now that's what I call a true work of art! — Kefka Mistaked tight-lipped for being cool? — Cloud My, what a rude missy! — Tifa You are dangerous on so many levels. — Sephiroth You are sure talkative... in your head. — Squall Would you look at this clown? — Laguna Using time to get rid of those wrinkles? — Ultimecia Gimme back my heart, please? — Zidane Am I gonna see another hissy fit? — Kuja Why don't you go hang ten? — Tidus Would ya summon the Destroyer? Pretty please? — Yuna Look at what the cat dragged in. — Jecht You're older than me? — Shantotto Relax, just destroy everything! — Prishe You can't... read between the lines? — Vaan Want to go home with me, Fido? — Gabranth A female swordsman? Unbearable. — Lightning Power of discord? Don't mind if I do! — Chaos Hehehehe... It's showtime! — Feral Chaos Oh, I waited for this! —''Cosmos'' Ooh! A new plaything? — Cosmos Warriors Toying with your prey is fun. — Chaos Warriors Battle Freeze! — when using Twisty-Turny Blizzaga Zappo! — when using Lickity-Split Thundaga Dance, dance! — when using Zap-Trap Thundaga You'll be well done! — when using Extra-Crispy Firaga Take this! — when using Waggle-Wobbly Firaga Come on, come on, come on! — when using Scatter Spray Blizzaga Be careful! — when using Ultima Don't mess with me! — when using Havoc Wing This is gonna hurt! Did I get him? (Note, sometimes "This is gonna hurt!" is omitted) — when using Trine Special delivery! — when using Hyperdrive (short charge) What a rush! — when using Hyperdrive (long charge) Whad'ya think of this? Does it hurt? DOES IT!? — when using Forsaken Watch this! — when activating EX Mode Be careful! Watch this... — when EX Burst begins Whad'ya think of this? Come on, come on, come on! — when imperfect EX Burst is performed It's filling me up! That was titillating... — with perfect EX Burst execution Not gonna work! — when activating EX Revenge Call for a clown? — when used as Assist Inconceivable... — final blow Victory Come back soon! — Neutral Hehe boy, I am hot! — Neutral This is why I can't stop! — Finish with low HP It's fun to be nearly killed, huh? — Finish with low HP Maybe I was too strong? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I am the BEST! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Lick the dirt off my shoes! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You're makin' me blush... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat HA! How dull... I WILL pay you back for this. Huh? I can't move? I'll pay you back... with interest. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You didn't have to get serious! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) On the contrary! I was the one broken. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm sorry! Let me go... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes